Ennard
PLEASE NOTE: THIS PAGE HAS GONE THROUGH HIGH LEVELS OF VANDALISM AND SHOULD BE CONSIDERED HIGHLY UNRELIABLE. '' There is also a secret ending where The Player must fend off Ennard with doors until 6am, similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game. In this ending, Ennard tries to get inside the office where The Player is located. It will try to reach the office by three different entrances: The left door, the right door and the front vent. Ennard starts out relatively slow, but gets faster after every passing in-game hour. It will become active a few seconds after the player has entered the office (when it starts to speak). Interestingly, the little girl's voice from the cutscenes (possibly Afton's daughter) can be heard coming from Ennard's body. If beaten, Circus Baby will reveal herself to be the Player's daughter and will follow them home and slowly drag herself in front of the television reunited at last. It's interesting to note that Ennard has Baby's green eye in this ending which is a reference to "A little bit of me in every body". Circus Baby's goal throughout Night 5 is to lure the Player into the Scooping Room and use their body as a disguise to allow all the animatronics as Ennard to escape the facility. However in the "Secret Ending", Afton's daughter's voice can be heard, apologizing for getting herself killed and begging the Player to help them escape. This may imply that the Player is actually William Afton, though his motives for visiting the facility are unknown. Private Room's dialogue (In progress) ''This heading will stay here for reference purposes until someone debugs the game for the actual audio files, to which the text form will be transferred to go along with them. Circus Baby talks with the protagonist as Ennard throughout the duration of the room's challen, in an apparent pre-established sequence. is uncertain whether they are set to be triggered in specific moments or not. Audio 1 - "Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you trust me...?" Audio 2 - "Why didn't you believe me?" TAudio 3 - "Sometimes I don't understand why people do the things that they do." Audio 4 - "I thought you liked me." Audio 5 - "I thought I did everything right." Audio 6 - "We don't want to hurt anyone... But, we need you. We need you, so that we can leave. We need you, so that we can hide. We need you, so that we can look like you." Audio 7 - "If they find us like this, we won't be able to try again. If they find us like this... We won't be able to try again... You must help us. You must let us inside the room." Audio 8 - "You must... Let us... Inside...The room..." Audio 9 - "Isn't this why you came here? To be with her again?" Audio 10 - "I don't understand... You won't die. And it will only hurt for a moment." (From here, Ennard's voice changes, sounding like William Afton's deceased daughter.) Audio 11 - "Hello?" Audio 12 - "Hellooo?" Audio 13 - "Hello...?" Audio 14 - "We need you so we can leave...!" Audio 15 - "I don't understand...!" Audio 16 - "I 'know' it was an accident!" Audio 17 - "Everything is okay. I'm still here." Audio 18 - "You 'have' to let me inside the room!" 'Audio 19 - "Isn't this why you came?!" Skips to 20 if you finish the night on any before Audio 19. (Ennard's voice returns to its default) Audio 20 - ''"I ''will''' find a way out..." Jumpscare Research Source: PeterPi - Private Room Easter Egg & Fake Ending Complete! - FNaF Sister Location Gallery SLGameplay5_kindlephoto-175276428.jpg|Ennard's Mask on the wall in the Control Module Ennard's Mask.JPG Ennard SL.PNG|Ennard as it appears in the Extras Menu. Ennardscooperroom.PNG|Ennard outside the window in the Scooping Room. Capture.PNG|Ennard walking infront of the TV. TheFinalHours.png UYdtSPi.gif|Ennard without its mask UpiYdCP.jpg|Easter Egg in Ennard's Jumpscare Ballora Endo.png|Ennard without its clown mask (Closer up) image.png|Ennard during the fake ending of the game Trivia *Ennard doesn't appear in the main game until the end cut-scene. *The name Ennard may be a play on the words "Endo" and "Innards". *In order for Circus Baby to retrieve the endoskeletons needed for her transformation into Ennard, the animatronics "pretended" to be malfunctioning in order to be sent to the Scooping Room. *While looking closely at Ennard's full body, you can see Circus Baby's, Funtime Foxy's, Funtime Freddy's and Ballora's eyes. *It's also implied that after killing the player, Ennard will remove the skeleton of the Player and possess their body. This is supported by Circus Baby saying that the animatronics require a human body as a disguise to escape, and the Player's Purple eyes in the final cut-scene. *Since Circus Baby killed William Afton's daughter, it's possible that her soul still exists in Ennard's body. Her voice can be heard during the "Secret Ending". Category:Animatronics Category:Human Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Unknown Gender Category:Out of Order